1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a transmitter for an animal training device capable of switching between a rheostatic mode and an intensity selection mode and, more particularly, to a transmitter for an animal training device in which when a control mode switch is operated, a volume switch is switched between a rheostatic mode and an intensity selection mode so that the level of vibrations or shocks adjusted by the volume switch can be controlled in the rheostatic or intensity selection modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, animal training devices are devices that are mounted around a neck or part of a body of an animal to apply electric shocks or vibrations to the animal to train the animal. The level of the vibrations or electric shocks applied is adjusted by a level adjusting switch attached to the transmitter of an animal training device.
The animal training device illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a transmitter 1 and a receiver 2. The transmitter 1 transmits a radio signal 3 to an animal to apply electric stimulation to the animal according to a trainer's manipulation.
The transmitter 1 includes a level adjusting switch 4 that sets a level of shock waves output from the receiver 2, a transmit switch 5 that enables a radio signal 3, which contains indication information about the level of shock waves set by the level adjusting switch 4, to be transmitted, and a transmit antenna 6 that transmits the radio signal including the indication information about the level of shock waves set by the level adjusting switch 4 and ID code information about corresponding receiver.
The receiver 2 includes an electrode 8a that is fixedly mounted inside a collar 9 of the receiver so as to receive the radio signal 3 from the transmit antenna 6 of the transmitter 1 and apply the electric shock waves to an animal in the level set by the level adjusting switch 4.
The level adjusting switch 4 of the related art is configured so that a variable terminal is brought into contact with a stationary terminal, such that when a user turns an adjust knob 4a in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction, the level of shock waves is controlled in proportion to a turning angle of the adjust knob.
That is, the conventional level adjusting switch 4 is constructed as a variable resistor (i.e. volume switch) which adjusts the levels only for rheostatic mode, in which the level is input according to contact resistance between the stationary terminal and variable terminal.
However, the conventional level adjusting switch is problematic because when a user tries to adjust the level quickly, the level is adjusted incorrectly. This is because despite the level being adjusted in proportion to the degree the adjust knob is turned, it is difficult for a user to turn the level adjusting switch quickly using his fingers to an accurate degree corresponding to the level desired by the user.